I Need A Help
by Kasperr
Summary: Jimin benci sekali di bangunkan saat sedang lelah. tapi melihat kekasihnya meminta tolong sambil berkerigat tanpa alasan, dia tidak bisa menolak / "Biarkan aku membantumu, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir" / BTS. YoonMin.MinYoon. OOC. Typo(s). DLDR / Ga ada apa-apaan. isinya yadong aja! Special written for Irmagination.


**[ I Need A _Help_ ]**

 **[!][!][!]**

 **BTS, OOC, DLDR, Typo(s)**

YoonMin **.** MinYoon

Ga ada apa-apaan. cuma _Yadong_

 **M** ature content. _You've been warned_.

© Red Casper

* * *

Park Jimin sedang menikmati tidurnya saat itu; tenggelam dalam mimpi, terbang diatas langit warna merah muda, menembus gumpalan awan yang manis dan bertemu seribu peri bersayap transparan rapuh mengepak ribut di telinga. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang, oleng saat mencoba mengikuti peri warna ungu menuju istana ice cream. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menggapai kaki si peri namun tubuhnya kembali miring, nyaris jatuh. Beberapa kali hal itu terjadi dan dia merasa tubuhnya kehabisan serbuk peri yang bisa membuatnya terbang, lalu…

" _Jimin-ah_ "

Sang pemilik nama menggeliat terganggu di bawah selimut tebal warna putih, menepis tangan yang kurang ajarnya mengguncang tubuhnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Jimin-ah, _jebal_ "

Dengan terpaksa, Jimin membuka matanya yang terasa berat, menatap seorang pria yang sangat dikenalinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sedang bergerak gelisah.

"Apa, hyung?" Jimin kembali melesakkan wajahnya di bantal yang empuk, mengabaikan kegelisahan hyung tersayangnya. Jimin memang mencintai pria itu, Min Yoongi, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, serta bersedia memberikan semua hal berharganya untuk di dominasi pria itu. tapi, Park Jimin kali ini sedang lelah, dia ingin melanjutkan mimpi untuk melepaskan beban pikiran dan letihnya.

"Bantu aku, Jim, ayolah"

Tubuh Park Jimin di guncang lebih kuat, kali ini tidak mau berhenti jika ia belum bangkit dari tidurnya. Jimin menggumamkan " _Shit hyung"_ sambil memaksa tubuhnya duduk di ranjang, matanya sayu dan kepalanya tertunduk mencari sandaran.

"Bantu aku, kumohon, ada yang tidak ku mengerti"

Jimin menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangkat kepala, mendapati Min Yoongi gemetar dengan tangan yang terus mengusap bahunya sendiri, "Apa?" Jimin bertanya, suaranya serak.

"A-aku kepanasan" jawaban Yoongi membuat alis Jimin menukik tajam, begitu juga mood-nya, ingin melempar remote pendingin udara ke wajah kekasihnya, hanya untuk memberi tau bahwa benda canggih yang bisa mendinginkan udara itu eksis di dunia modern seperti sekarang.

"Tapi ini tidak wajar," Yoongi menyambung ketika wajah Jimin terlihat semakin kesal, "Aku terus berkeringat dan –gatal. Ini tidak menyenangkan, a-aku tidak nyaman memakai bajuku. Bagaimana ini? menurutmu aku kenapa?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening, memikirkan masalah yang dialami sang dominan seraya terus mematai tubuh itu yang –memang benar- berkeringat, "Coba sini" Jimin menghela nafas pajang, menarik Yoongi mendekat, memegang tangannya dan menciumnya perlahan, memastikan sesuatu "Kau menyukainya?"

"Eerr, ya. Lumayan"

Jimin sejenak melupakan kantuknya, menarik Min Yoongi lebih dekat, kemudian mematai lelaki itu dengan lebih seksama. Dan tatapan Jimin malah membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman dan bergerak gelisah.

Yang lebih muda memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi sang dominan dengan lembut dan perlahan, "Kau suka yang itu?"

Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan dan sapuan di lehernya sendiri, dia semakin berkeringat.

"Coba yang ini" Jimin tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Yoongi. Hanya sebentar tapi sengaja meninggalkan bunyi kecipak menggetarkan.

Yoongi tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi dia menginginkan Jimin, menariknya dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Disini.." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan mendaratkan di tubuhnya sendiri, menuntut belaian. Yoongi menengadahkan kepala, memberi akses pada yang lebih muda untuk mengeksploitasi leher pucatnya. Untung saja Jimin merespon dengan sangat baik, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih sementara mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kau merangsang, hyung" bisik Jimin di tengah kegiatan memberi gigitan pada leher kekasihnya,

"Apa? tu-tunggu. Aku yang harusnya –ugh" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya; Jimin merobek bagian leher kaus putih yang Yoongi kenakan dengan mudah, kemudian mulai menggigit selangkanya. Memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik.

"Park Jimin, aku dominan-mu" Yoongi tidak bisa menelan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _top_ karna sekarang –sayang sekali- tubuh itu tidak bisa menolak Jimin yang mulai mengerjainya. Yoongi mendapati diri terbaring di tempat tidur, tanpa kaus, tanpa celana jeans. sedangkan Jimin merangkak sambil terengah melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, kali ini benar-benar membuang kantuk.

"Kau ingin di dominasi, hyung. Diamlah, aku akan membantumu"

"Tidak, tidak. Park Jimin!"

Yoongi mencoba mendorong Jimin tapi entah sejak kapan Park Jimin-nya yang manis dan menggemaskan menjadi sekuat ini –atau Min Yoongi sempat lupa bahwa sang kekasih _memang_ memiliki tubuh lebih baik darinya. Jimin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Min Yoongi, meninggalkan bekas gigitan samar yang memerah.

"Jim, jangan –"

Dorongan di bahu Jimin malah membuat lelaki itu semakin bersemangat, "Lihat siapa yang terdengar seperti perawan ketakutan sekarang?"

Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar ejekan itu dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya, Yoongi mendorong Jimin lebih keras, memaksa pemuda itu duduk di tempat tidur, sedangkan Yoongi sudah memungut kausnya yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Hyung~" Jimin menahan Yoongi untuk tetap berada di tempat, menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal kemudian menatap kekasihnya, "Kau ingin di dominasi. Tidak akan mempan jika hanya menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri karena kau ingin _dimasuki_. Aku akan membantu. Tadi kau minta bantuan kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau di _masuki_ karna aku yang akan me _masuki_ mu, sayang" kata Yoongi menguatkan diri. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menelan harga diri itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Tapi hyung –"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mendominasiku?" Yoongi memicingkan mata menatap Jimin, menahan segala rasa aneh yang bergejolak di tubuhnya.

Jimin cemberut, memasang wajah mengantuknya lagi, "Aku hanya ingin tau rasanya"

"Rasanya mendominasi?"

"Rasanya me _masuki_ mu" Jimin memberitahu, membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan manis di kepala.

Yoongi melihat Jimin bergerak untuk kembali tidur, sedangkan dirinya merasa terus-terusan gelisah dan berkeringat. Walaupun bersikeras akan menyelesaikan _masalah_ ini sendiri, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu di tubuhnya yang terus memberontak minta disentuh. Mungkin Jimin benar, Yoongi sedang ingin didominasi. Tapi kenapa? Yoongi mencoba berpikir tentang penyebab tubuhnya seperti ini tapi otaknya sedang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin panas, sedangkan di bawah sana celananya semakin terasa sempit.

Yoongi mengerling Jimin yang sedang memunggunginya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan mau meminta Jimin menyentuhnya. Tolonglah, Yoongi itu dominan, top, seme, atau apapun istilahnya. Dalam hubungan mereka, dialah yang akan membuat Jimin mendesah, mengerang, dan remuk dalam kenikmatan, bukan sebaliknya.

Apa minta Namjoon saja?

Yoongi mengusap peluh di dahinya sambil menggeleng samar. Tidak boleh Namjoon. Dia akan ditertawakan. Lagipula pacar Namjoon, Jin, bukanlah lawan yang ringan jika menyangkut hubungan mereka.

Semakin pusing dan resah, Yoongi merasakan ciuman di bahunya yang telanjang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang menciumi punggungnya begitu perlahan dan menggoda.

"Jimin…" Yoongi menggumam, matanya tidak bisa terbuka saat menerima ciuman-ciuman itu dan pikirannya tidak fokus lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu, hyung. Jangan banyak berpikir"

Setelah satu kalimat itu, Yoongi akhirnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga Jimin bisa mendorongnya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mudah.

Jimin menyerang Yoongi dengan ciuman basah yang terburu-buru, membuat Yoongi menggeleng dalam ketidakwarasan.

"Ja-jangan begitu." Katanya menahan gairah, "Pelan-pelan. La-lakukan seperti yang selalu kulakukan padamu"

Jimin mengangguk, meraih bibir Yoongi dan menciumnya lembut, beberapa kali menggigit pelan untuk memberi sengatan kecil di tubuh kekasihnya. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk menarik Jimin lebih dalam, mulutnya terbuka dan menyambut lidah Jimin di lidahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Jimin menyelipkan tangan kirinya di antara bantal dan leher Yoongi, memeluk dan membelai selagi lidahnya bermain-main di mulut Yoongi. Persis seperti yang selalu dilakukan kekasihnya itu ketika mereka berciuman.

Mendengar lenguhan pria di bawahnya, tangan kanan Jimin turun mengusap perut dan dada Yoongi dengan sentuhan ringan menggetarkan. Begitu juga ciumannya. Bibirnya menelusuri pipi, dagu dan leher sang kekasih, hingga kemudian turun membasahi tubuh itu dengan ciuman basah menggoda. Jimin mencoba sabar dan perlahan untuk membuat gairah kekasihnya terlayani.

Jimin menarik boxer pendek kekasihnya hingga lepas, menciumi paha dalam hingga Yoongi mendesah keras dan terengah. Kepalanya melesak semakin dalam ke bantal karna Jimin mulai menciumi tubuhnya di bawah sana, tak membiarkannya sedetikpun bernafas normal dengan mengulum tubuh terintimnya.

"Buka bajumu" kata Yoongi dengan nafas putus-putus sambil menggapai kaus putih kebesaran Jimin membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh.

"Astagah, sabar hyung"

Jimin masih tertawa sambil membuka bajunya satu persatu. Menyeringai senang saat menggoda Yoongi dengan membuka ikatan celana treningnya pelan-pelan. Berpikir mungkin kepuasan ini yang Yoongi nikmati setiap melihatnya begitu merana menginginkan Yoongi ketika lelaki itu menggodanya. Karna Jimin juga menikmati bagaimana wajah tersiksa Yoongi dengan jakun naik turun menelan gairah saat melihatnya striptease.

"Cepat, bodoh. Aku bisa gila"

Jimin mengguman _oke-oke_ , lalu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Merangkak di atas Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Masuk. Cepat" Yoongi sungguh tak pernah menyangka akan meminta hal ini pada Jimin. Dia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian ini. Sungguh.

Jimin bergerak mengambil lube dari nakas milik Yoongi dan membalurkan pada tubuhnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menyatukan tubuh mereka, menjadikan Yoongi membelalak kaget karna rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua gairah itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Lepaskan" Yoongi mendorong Jimin dan menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Hyung tenanglah. Berhenti bergerak-gerak" Jimin memeluk Yoongi, menciumi lehernya untuk menenangkannya, "Rileks, hyung. Biarkan aku"

"Sakit, sialan"

Jimin membungkam mulut Yoongi dengan ciuman lembut. Jika Jimin ada di posisi Yoongi sekarang, dia akan menyukai ciuman penenang seperti itu, berharap Yoongi juga menyukainya. Jimin menggumamkan cintanya di antara ciumannya, seperti lelaki sebenarnya, seperti yang selalu Yoongi lakukan untuknya, seperti yang selalu dia tunggu dari Yoongi setiap malam.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, hyung" Jimin mengusap pinggul Yoongi naik turun, tidak tega juga melihat raut perih kekasihnya "Kau akan semakin kesakitan. Rileks. aku akan pelan-pelan"

Yoongi menggigit bibir, perlahan menyamankan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan tubuhnya kaku apalagi di bawah sana. Menerima Jimin di dalam tubuhnya walaupun sekali-kali matanya melebar, tersentak kesakitan, merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah dua jika Jimin meneruskannya.

"Kau sempit –Ah, hyung. Jangan begitu" Jimin berhenti dari gerakannya menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua, menunggui Yoongi yang kembali tegang. Menciumi kulit pucat dada dan perut lelaki itu agar dia tenang. Setelah merasa Yoongi semakin santai, Jimin menghentak tubunya keras ke dalam menjadikan Yoongi terbelalak dengan air mata yang siap jatuh di ujung matanya.

"Brengsek kau, Park Jimin" Yoongi mendesis

Jimin sendiri hanya berdecak setengah geli, "Aku belajar itu darimu, hyung. Sekarang kau masih tanya kenapa waktu itu aku menangis?"

"Shut up. Just fuck me"

Jimin tertawa, berusaha bergerak perlahan, mengatur irama percintaannya, "K-kau selalu saja menggairahkan, hyung. Entah posisimu di atas atau di bawah. Kau tetap saja –ugh, hot"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya memukul bahu Jimin untuk menyuruhnya diam. Yoongi tidak terlalu menyukai dominan yang cerewet saat bercinta –contohnya Namjoon. Menurut Yoongi, submisiv lah yang harus lebih ribut di atas ranjang. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya yang akan di dominasi. Jadi saat Jimin berbisik di tengah nafasnya yang terengah, "Kau tidak ingin mendesah untukku, hyung?" Yoongi menggigit bibir sambil menggeleng samar, hanya beberapa kali menahan erangan saat merasa Jimin berhasil meraih titik sensitifnya.

"Ayolah~" Jimin mempercepat gerakannya, berbisik dengan suara berat, "Mendesah untukku. Aku selalu melakukannya untukmu" kemudian mengangkat kaki Yoongi agar terlipat, memperlebar jalan masuknya, menghantam Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual hingga akhirnya kekasihnya itu menyerah. Membuka mulut lalu mendendangkan desahan dan erangan erotis atas nama Park Jimin.

Kegiatan panas it uterus berlanjut, hingga salah satu di antara mereka mencapai puncak kepuasannya. Sayangnya itu bukan Yoongi, tapi Jimin. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak _keluar_ lebih dulu, karena tujuan kegiatan malam ini adalah untuk Yoongi, bukan dirinya. Menahan gairahnya, Jimin meraih tubuh Yoongi, menggerakkan tangannya di sana hingga kekasihnya itu menggeliat. Merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat menerima dua rangsangan itu sekaligus.

Lalu akhirnya Yoongi menumpahkan hasratnya, ditemani suara erangan dari tenggorokan Jimin saat lelaki itu ikut dalam uforia pelepasan yang begitu manis, berputar-putar hingga membuat keduanya ambruk, remuk dalam kenikmatan. Jimin melepaskan diri dari Yoongi, merangkak di tempat tidur, lalu bergelung di pelukan yang lebih tua.

"Jimin-ah"

"Hn"

Yoongi bergerak naik lebih tinggi di bantal agar dia bisa memeluk kepala Jimin di dadanya, mengecup kening lelaki yang lebih muda, juga menghirup surai kelamnya yang basah.

"Tidak ada yang berubah setelah ini. Aku tetap dominanmu dan aku tidak mau lagi kau _masuki_ "

Jimin tertawa mendengar itu, memeluk pinggang Yoongi lebih erat, "Aku tau. Lelah juga menjadi dominan. Aku lebih suka kau yang menciumku, hyung"

Yoongi ikut tertawa, menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dalam hati menambah lagi satu sumpahnya untuk tidak mengulangi lagi apapun yang terjadi malam ini. Juga berjanji untuk lebih lembut pada Jimin nanti. Karena –astagah, ini sakit sekali.

"Dan satu lagi–"

" –Hm"

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini."

Dan Jimin tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lalu menutup mata karena lelah. Masuk lagi ke alam mimpi dan bertemu peri warna ungu yang tadi sempat meninggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

 _Sementara itu…  
_ Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya bingung di depan kulkas sambil mematai kaleng cola kosong ditangannya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Taehyung datang bertanya sebelum mengambil air dingin dari kulkas, menuangkannya di gelas lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegakan.

"Siapa yang minum ini?" Namjoon mengangkat kaleng cola itu di depan wajah Taehyung. Di kaleng itu jelas tertulis _jangan diminum. Milik Namjoon_ dengan spidol warna hitam.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Memangnya kenapa dengan cola itu?"

"Well, ini milikku" Namjoon menengok ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka, "Aku mencampurkan obat perangsang kedalamnya. Rencananya akan kuberikan pada Jin hyung soalnya dia agak susah di ajak bercinta akhir-akhir ini"

Taehyung memperlihatkan wajah tertarik dan mulai mengendus lubang di kaleng itu, "Mungkin Jin hyung yang meminumnya"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku bersamanya dari tadi, dia belum keluar kamar. Aku baru akan memberikan ini padanya, tapi seseorang sudah meminumnya."

"Jadi kau gagal bercinta malam ini?" Taehyung terkikik

"Tidak juga, aku masih punya satu takar lagi" Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah botol coklat seperti botol obat batuk dan mulai menuangkan isinya ke dalam cola baru, "Aku hanya khawatir seseorang meminumnya"

Taehyung terkikik lagi, meninggalkan Namjoon dan semua rencananya, "Biarkan saja. Good luck hyung. Selamat bersenang-senang". Di dalam hati dia membatin, _'Semoga bukan Yoongi hyung, Dia keringatan sekali tadi'_

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

 **A/N:**

Errr. What do u think? Wkwk. Ampun, saya ga ahli nulis beginian. Untuk _adegan_ nya, saya ga baca lagi, ga edit lagi, sooo~ jadinya gitu aja.

Ini untuk ka **Irmagination** yaa~  
Setelah sekian lama janjinya, baru diselesain sekarang. Ga sesuai ekspektasi, kah? wkwk. mian.  
 _Janjinya cuma Jimin_ _ **masuk**_ _kan? saya ga bisa bikin Yoongi jadi bottom, apapun yang terjadi. Hehehe_

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper  
_ [Instagram – **Kaspernim** ]


End file.
